Batman Reissued : Book 1My intelectual Match
by TheDCfanXO
Summary: After the events of “Trials of the Saint Dumas “ Batman is broken, but must rise again, for a new villain seeks the attention of the Dark Knight
1. Innovation

**Before you read:**

**This is book one on a Fan fiction serie called : Reissued. To fully understand my point and the story so far, please read my previous story: "Batman: Trials of the Saint Dumas. " That story is rated M so... be warned...**

** "Gotham city... a modern city in the industrial aspect, evolved economically but choosing to sport the gothic and magnificent architecture of the 700s and 800s. The city appears as a perfect place to live...but that is far from the truth. The city is filled with Corrupt Politicians , talking bullshit on live television, protecting the mob. There are hundreds of snitches inside the GCPD, the police force of the city. The 1% pure is now separated into small districts far from the central point of the city and/or sent to Blüdhaven . The streets are filled with scum of the earth, Rats, Muggers, Drug dealers, Rapists, Prostitutes, Cold Blooded killers... and Criminally insane individuals.. such as the Joker , Fire-Fly, Two-Face etc. But where does that put me... the Batman of Gotham. The illegal vigilante, trying to stop the crime of the city... but ironically seems to be causing more individuals to join the GC underground. In the past months , I realized how broken I had gotten.. the death of my "father figure" and all the death I was too clumsy to stop... it made me cross a line... that I shouldn't have... My adopted son, Dick Grayson, was walking the line all along... he was cut up in this shit. He was an innocent soul in the middle of this war.. and he left me when he needed to... before I could break all I had built so far..." said Bruce Wayne , in front of a microphone. It has been months since he almost snapped and broke his rule. Since then , he keeps a log of his feelings and the events till then. He also has planned a new citywide innovation of technology and Architecture. That is what he is introducing to the public this evening at the Gala. Bruce and Lucius Fox stand up and start the presentation. This of cours catches the interest of the press and political figures such as the new elected Mayor, Lincoln March and his assistant , just know as A.Fleck. The new plan that Bruce has for Gotham was treated with good results and appreciation by the guests and the press. **

** Days later, a bank is robbed and there are bearly no clues. A Detective called Christian West enters the crime scene and starts to examine. He realizes that whoever did this, simply tried to rob one of the biggest banks in the city, succeed but left the money untouched. All the people were used as hostages but then killed by being hanged from the ceiling. West proceeds to examine the camera tapes, but only finds them to be replaced. He tries to find the identity of the killer by tracing a finger print but, it is not present. All he finds is a small box with words carved inside it. Detective West leaves the scene with the box and heads to his car. At the car, he takes off his fake beard, to reveal, Bruce Wayne. Wayne reads at the riddle carefully. "What is the thing that is disturbed by a shot, What has began when 'the real' has ended, and what is a FOX without a tail?" **

** Repeats Bruce.**


	2. Bloodied

Bruce sits in the middle of the Batcave , all alone. He can't seem to calm himself. Usually someone was there for him. He never liked to admit it, always claiming that he worked alone. But others were the ones that kept him sane. Alfred calmed him down, was like a father to him. Dick gave him the idea of having a son. Now he is alone. He tries to solve the puzzle. 

He starts thinking.

"A fox without a tail... no longer real..." he repeats. This is stopped by a notification sound. It was a message from Lucius Fox, telling him that the board meeting was starting soon. Bruce thinks to himself and says "OH NO LUCIUS !!!" Bruce suits up and heads to the batmobile. 

Later in the board meeting, Bruce Wayne is not present. After waiting, Lucius decides to start the meeting. In the middle of the speech, they are interrupted by a window cleaner outside, dressed in green and with a green mask and hat. His outfit is filled with question marks. He pulls out a machine gun, and starts shooting at the room. Lucius is shot in the shoulder and arm and in the leg. He falls to the ground bleeding. 5 members of the meeting were now dead. The rest were injured or, lying in fear to the ground. The man in green goes near Lucius and takes out a cane . "Riddle me this mr.Fox! What.." he starts saying before he is interrupted by a deep voice saying " This ends Tonight!" The man turns around to find Batman standing there. "Well if it isn't the brute himself, the Godamn Batman of Gotham city! Ohh how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself! I am the Riddler, and mr.Fox is... I suppose we both know who he is!"

Batman replies with "I don't care what your name is ! A criminal is what you are!"

Riddler simply hits the ground with his cane twice, and the red alerts start ringing. The security turrets come out, aiming at Batman!

They start firing and Batman runs from the shots. Riddler grabs Lucius and tries to run away. Batman hacks Wayne Tech and shuts down the system. Batman rushes at Riddler and the 3 of them fall off the building. Riddler uses the hook of his cane as a grappling gun, also cutting Batman on his arm and chest. Riddler runs away with Lucius, while Batman falls on a Rooftop. He gets up , to see the GCPD aiming at him. "GCPD! Hands up! You are under arrest !!" Batman raises his Hands, revealing a button, he presses. The Batmobile shoots gas Granades at the rooftop. The police start firing at Batman, managing to land a few shots. Batman escapes, but bloodied. Riddler managed to run away.


	3. Origins

**Bruce returns home bruised and scared. He sits on a medical bed and strips himself of the suit. He takes the first aid kid and tries to heal his cuts and bulled holes. It is hard for him. He misses the helping hand. He misses Alfred. **

** Later on Bruce sits in front of the bat computer and researches this "Riddler" Individual. He reads all the CODEX information on him. Not much is known about him. Bruce digs in a little further, learning that Riddler became active a week after the final trial of the Saint Dumas. He checks his first activities , and learns that Riddler has specifically targeted individuals tied into the final trial. When Bruce taps on the advanced information, the screens turns off. Then green text starts being typed. " Evening Batman. I see you are interested in me. If you want to free Mr.Fox, you'll have to play a little game of mine. Come to these coordinates and meet me." Bruce just grinned as the lights came back on.**

** He got into the Batmobile and travelled to the location. Once he entered the apartment, he was able to recognize that the room was decorated in a way that resembled the Casino in Monaco where Batman fought Mr.Bloom. Riddler was waiting in the center of the room with his cane . " Evening Batman.. I suppose you are here for my game... " Batman interrupted " I am here to put an end to this and save Mr.Fox" Riddler smirked and simply replied with : " You like to think that you are the hero of this story don't you? Well you aren't so perfect. Remember Monaco? When you were messing around with that Bloom creature? Well I was celebrating my father's anniversary with my family. We were all at the casino, when you come crashing in. You and Mr.Bloom of course. I had heard of you, but couldn't understand why you would show up in the same place as my Holiday. I had never seen Bloom. I was creeped out by his presence. My family started panicking. My father , who was the closest person to me, always made ironic jokes and riddles in tense moments that were life or death. He was the pillar of my family and.. he kept everyone sane. His riddles were distracting us from panicking. But when bloom attacked... he couldn't make any. He was terrified. I came in and told everyone that you were Batman and that you would save us... but no... Bloom separated me from my family... and he has killed all of them in the middle of the anarchy. I thought you would..."**

**Batman stopped him and said: " It is not my fault that..."**

**Riddler got straight back at him:" NOT YOUR FAULT!? IT WAS YOU AND HIM WRECKING THE ENTIRE PLACE!!! ... I was defeated. I started researching about what had happened and why you were there... I got some friends in. I learnt about the trials and about the people that were involved. I have made it my life's work to hunt them down. So... this is why I have with me... CATWOMAN!!" Riddler hits the ground and a chair with CATWOMAN tied to it. Batman stared in shock at her . "Now miss Kyle is the hostage and ... you have to save her! But we don't have the original bloom... BUT WE DO HAVE HIS SEEDS SO... CONTINUE !!!" Riddler said. The doors of the Casino opened ... and to his shock.. Batman saw... 20 different thugs ... in bloom masks coming in. They all grew in size and walked up to him. "SAVE HER LIKE YOU COULDN'T SAVE MY FAMILY... BRUCE!!!" Riddler said maniacally.**


	4. FallenAngel

Chapter 4

Batman looks at the blooms in shock. Selina tries to speak, but her mouth is closed shut. Batman rushes at the Mr.Blooms and tries to fight them. They simply stab him with their nails and hang him upside down. The Blooms start scratching Batman with their nails. Batman is tied there helpless, bleeding. Riddler stands next to Catwoman , laughing. Catwoman, tries to raise her hands and manages to break the tapes holding her down. Riddler electrocutes her with a tablet. "BAD KITTY!!" Catwoman, rushes him, breaks the tablet, and leaves him with a scar on his face. Riddler starts screaming in pain while the cuts start spilling blood. Catwoman goes to the Blooms standing there and cuts their arms off with a axe lying around there. She saves Batman , and together they start beating te Blooms. Batman takes out a needle and takes a blood sample of one of the Blooms. While they go to confront Riddler, Batman starts passing out due to the blood loss. "Damn it Bruce, stay with me!" Batman collapses in the middle of the room. Catwoman tries to hold him and takes him out of the room. Meanwhile, riddler leaves the location running in pain due to the huge cuts in his face. He starts vomiting blood, and and starts losing himself. All the bleeding is making him lose control. He collapses and blood continues running out of his mouth. His eyes open up and he freezes. His heart still beating his cuts freeze to and his skin gets paler and paler. His veins , they start being more obvious. There he lies, on the ground in the middle of an alley way.

A few hours later, Batman finds himself lying on a couch in an unknown room. He looks at his cuts that has been medicated. He looks around and sees Selina, coming at him.

"You feeling better?" She asked him.

"Yes... I passed out ?"

"Basically. I took you here and healed you"

" Thank you..."

They sat next to each other.. not knowing what to say.

" How did you end up in possession of Riddler?"

Bruce asked her.

" A few weeks after we started .. you know.. dating... he sent an anonymous letter to me. It was quite shady. I decided to look in to it. That is how he caught sight of me and knocked me out. He has kept me in that room locked ever since. " Selina answered. Bruce tried to get up but it hurt. "Stop, you will hurt the wounds!" Selina said , while playing her hand on his chest. They stood in silence, looking at each other. Their eyes making sparks as they made contact. "I Love you..." Bruce said, disturbing the silence they had grown accustomed to at that point. Selina got closer for a kiss. And so they did. They kissed and didn't stop. They started taking each other's clothes off and kept making out. And they stood near each other.. until the night was up...

Next morning, 2 police officers head into an alley way and they see.. Riddler. They come near him and check for his pulse. He was still alive.. but wouldn't react to anything. His eyes were wide open and so was his mouth. They picked the body up and placed him in the back seat. As they drove off to the GCPD station, the Gotham underworld started working like a a mechanism, sending large packages throughout Gotham , to thugs, gangs , mafia families, corrupt cops, rouges , to their neighbor city , Blüdhaven, and to other places all over the country. A thug revives the supply and takes out a knife. He cuts it open and inside ... he finds over 30 kg of Mr.Bloom's seeds. " HEY ! THE SUPPLY IS HERE!!!! THE WEAPON RIDDLER PROMISED US IS HERE!!"

" What is it!? He promised us war.. what could that be to start a war?"


	5. Takeover

Chapter 5

Bruce wakes up in bed , next to Selina. He realizes she is still in sleep, so he gets up, suits up and leaves. She gets up to a note by Bruce telling her, it was late for him.

Batman started analyzing the blood of Mr.Bloom. He is able to create an antidote to stop the seeds of Bloom ,but the final touches are stopped by a screeching voice from the manor. "WAYYYYNNE!!!!!" Bruce looked at the cameras and found, a gang of Mr.Blooms, that had broken into his house. The footsteps came closer and closer . He got to the antidote, trying to finalize, only to see that it needed 3 hours to finish. Just as he saw this, the elevator shaft came crashing down the Batcave. The gang of thugs had officially found their way into the batcave. "Ohhh looook at this! Wayne has a litttle ssssecret of hissss own!!" Batman shuts down the lights of the cave, only letting the antidote process be active. He runs to an unknown spot of the batcave. The thugs search around the darkness .. but can't seem to fight anything. One of them bumps into something made of metal. He looks up to see an armor. Just as he is calming himself, the armor turns on , and starts producing red lights. It starts moving and sharp claws open form his hands. "Leave... or face me" Bratman said through the armor. The thugs simply shrugged this off and attacked Batman. The battle was fierce. Batman was able to take down one of the Blooms, but the rest out took him and wrecked the armor. Batman bearly got out of the metal wreck that was once the armor he wore. Just as he got out, the Blooms grabbed him and threw all over the cave. When he landed, he realized that his arm was dislocated and he had broken a rib or two. The thugs saw the antidote Bruce was working on. They took the machine and crushed it in front of Batman. There was no antidote. Now Batman's priority was to get out of his house alive. He found Azrael's sword in his display and used that to paralyze some of the Blooms. The only two left , were running away. They thought they escaped, until they heard the sound of the Batmobile, ROARING BEHIND THEM. The car ran them over and left them paralyzed. Once in the car and out of the cave, Bruce started thinking to himself. " They aren't as strong as th original Mr.Bloom, but their bones will grow again eventually. I give it 1-2 hours max. I have to think... wait.. Azrael Used an antidote to neutralize Bloom's powers...so he could finish him. Maybe I could.." this thought was stopped by a giant sharp bone like structure being shoved from under the batmobile and out from the top. Batman got out to see that the city was filled with Bloom-like creatures, spreading chaos into the city. Batman runs away from the wreckage that was once the Batmobile. A horde of Blooms rush at him. Batman throws a smoke pellet on the ground and disappears. He had in fact gotten himself into the sewage system. He started taking oddly specific turns on the sewage. He stopped in front of a giant lime colored door, with decos of an owl sculpted on it. He places and exclusive and blows the door open. 4 talons get thrown away by the explosion and a member of the court of owls falls to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!??? TALONS!!!!"

He screamed. Batman got near him angrier than ever. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN ANTIDOTE!?" Batman shouted.


	6. Deals

Chapter 6

" May I interest you in some tea?" The member offers to Batman.

"Cut the crap. Where is the antidote?"

"What antidote?"

" The one you used on the original Bloom. I know of your involvement in the Azrael project and your desire of having Dick as a talon." Batman said calmly.

"That is William Cobb's desire. But I get that you know of our existence. I need to know how you find our hideout." The member asked.

" Your so-called Mayor March has some loose lips."

The Member froze. He looked down, while Batman kept the same dry expression. "The bloom Project and your modern city initiative are a big problem to our plans Wayne. We are willing to at least get rid of an issue. You can have the antidote. It is for the best of our two sides. " the member led Batman to a high tech lab. He takes a tube filled with a blue liquid. "The antidote comes in the form of a liquid, filled with tiny nano tech. Bloom's seed is a small microchip mixed with the an unknown blood type. Killing the blood won't be enough. It will simply make the seed kill the individual. We like to have the honor of killing the prey ourselves. The antidote contains the liquid that cancels the new blood found in the body, and also, the tiny nanotech is attracted by the seed that internally burns the circuitry of the seed before it kills the host." Batman takes it and looks at it. His eyes become purple as he scans the substance. "It takes action in about 3 minutes after injection." The court member says.

Batman looks closer into it. "It is not enough for the entire army of Blooms." The member states.

"I'll fix that..." Batman says as he leaves the sewers.

Story continues in upcoming book:

"Batman Triumphant"


End file.
